Cellular telephony continues to evolve at a rapid pace because users have increasingly demanded access to more mobile communications. And, the demand for mobile data and content, such as movies and music, has also increased dramatically as a result. However, data rates through traditional Radio Frequency (RF) cellular telephony are relatively slow for the amount of data desired by mobile equipment users. For example, downlink data rates in Long Term Evolution (LTE) in the United States have been marketed as reaching 300 Megabits per second. But, digital movies and other data can be on the order of Gigabytes. And, when cellular telephony base stations are overloaded with users, downlink data rates can decrease significantly, thereby making larger data transfers impractical.